The Unknown
by Ardenaxelia Enna Martezi
Summary: My life always takes a turn for the worse and this one was the worse turn yet. Between my training and keeping the secret of the werewolves and school I live a pretty normal life... If you consider being anceint history normal.  No flames.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever felt like you almost died? Well yeah that how I felt when my life started on the downwards spiral.

I grabbed one of the mirrors by my bed and looked at my reflection. Wow I was like bright red kind of like blood. _Knock, knock._ Oh crud I didn't want to get up because it was to hot, or at least that's what it felt like. I opened the door to see it was Embry.

"What do you want?"

"Umm… Whoa! What happened to you?" He cocked his head to the side like a little puppy. I blushed but I doubt he could tell.

"Usually it's a nice hi…But anyway none of your business," I almost slammed the door in his face but he put his foot in the way.

"Let me come in," he said urgently.

"No."

"Fine then, are you sick?" I almost felt bad that I didn't want to talk to him. I mean, he really cared about me since he got some fever and started hanging out with Sam Uley. I opened the door a little wider and said;

"No, or at least I don't think so," he put his had on my forehead, taking my temperature. His hand was cool against my forehead.

"Oh, no," he muttered, "Umm, look you need to come with me," he grabbed my wrist before I had time to object.

"Sorry Billy, I just really need to take Ash to Sam. ? Dad's eyes got wide, and then he looked at me sadly. "_Why d you need to go see _Sam_ of all people if I have a fever? I mean why not a doctor?" _I thought. He started to drag me into the woods.

"Alright, I have two questions," I said more than asked.

"Ask away," he said and stopped and let go of my wrist, but started to pace.

"Okay umm, first whu do we need to go see Sam?" He seemed to stop and think a minute. _"Okay, he must be lying to me if he had to think." _I thought.

"I guess there is no point in lying to you. Is there?" he sighed.

"Not really, I mean it would be nice for you not to." I said. He gently pushed me down into a place where the roots of a tree opened and made a seat and/or hiding place. He sighed.

"Just stay here and try to stay hidden. I'll explain later, k?"

"Fine," I hate when people never fill me in on what's going on when it's going on. He looked like he was going to say something then stopped and sighed again. He just patted my head and ran off into the woods. I just sat there not really trying to hide, then I saw something move off a little bit. I started to move to try to hide in the roots but a red headed woman grabbed my arm. All of a sudden I heard a familiar voice say, "Get away from her now…or else."

"Humph. If I had a nickel every time I heard that I would have," She said

"A nickel," I interrupted. I bit her hand that was on my arm. Yeah it's more of a seven or eight year old thing not a thirteen year old thing well I'm not a normal thirteen year old so get over it. When I bit her Embry and Sam laughed and idiot let go. She was about to hit me, but I moved out of the roots and closer to the two people, _but_ ultimately failed. She grabbed my arm again but her grip was to tight like, like something really, really tight. (Shut up I like using the adjective really, horrible, and awesome.. none others.) Embry took a step toward her and she moved my arm closer to her mouth. _Vampires _the wordechoed through my head. He stopped and it looked like he was trying to calculate how many steps it would take to get to her before she could bite me. He was trembling, watching him started to make me dizzy. I looked down, still trying to free my arm from eternal red head slober. I heard a ripping sound. Then I got bitten. A series of thoughts ran through my head. It hurt a lot. She then let go and guessing ran. I was about look up but some one's voice, some one else's voice in my head. It said, _don't look up! _ That honestly scared me more than vampires. The noise died down. I could feel some one (Sam) watching me. I don't think they saw her bite me but I don't think it could be good.

"You know where Emily's house is?" Sam asked.

"Why would I?" I said shakily.

"Just keep walking into the woods and you will eventually reach her house go there and wait," he was serious. _Great_ I thought_ get to go to a person I don't even knows house! _ I did as he said, but hid the bit behind my back. Sam jogged deeper into the woods. I headed out to Emily's house.


	2. Chapter 2

I got to Emily's house after much stumbling, falling and bruising and scraping myself from falling and stumbling. I knocked on the door and she answered momentarily.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" Emily said, smiling.

"Sam sent me, that's all he said." I said kind of shakily.

"Is he alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah," I said sighing.

"Jake and his friends should be here soon, and they'll be hungry," she said smiling.

"I hope Sam comes before they arrive. I can't stand Paul and Jared and well everyone. They always eat." _Hey I was being honest._ I thought.

"Why? You're supposed to love your brother." I laughed.

"Supposed to, there's no law again. And he's been acting weird since he got a fever kind of like what happened to Embry," I went and sat down on the end of the porch. She followed me and sat in one of the plethora of chairs. I put my back against one of the supports and stretched my foot to reach the next one.

"I'm sure he has a good reason." "_Yeah, because he's been hanging around you fiancé," _I thought. I was thinking of a way to bring up what happened. Well, if she's engaged to Sam she's got to know what's up with him.

"Emily, can I ask you a question?" I asked afraid if she'd say no.

"Sure, is it boy troubles?"

"NO," I said a little too fast, "There's no easy way to ask so I'm just going to be straightforward. Are they werewolves or shape shifters?" She froze like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Then she unfroze and said;

"I don't know what you're talking about." I looked at her, but her face just looked like she was lying. I looked at her right in her eyes and said;

"Lair, you know exactly what I'm talking about." Just then Sam walked into the room and pointed at me.

"You okay?" _"Oh, so everyone is concerned about me now,"_ I thought. I thought some more and remember the bite on my right wrist. I nodded but when he turned his back I rolled my eyes at him. Embry who I now noticed came in had just sat down parallel to me and said;

"You sure you're okay?"

"No," I mouthed. His eyebrows rose. Emily and Sam were whispering really quietly. I tried to read their lips but they were talking too fast. Embry seemed to understand ever word.

"What are they whispering about?" I asked Embry in barely a whisper. He turned and looked me in the eye and said

"You."

"Me? Why? I'm not very interesting."

"Come on. We got to talk somewhere else." He stood up and held out his hand and I took it.

Here we go with the dragging me in the woods again.

"You know you don't have to drag me into the woods. Even though I'm not thrilled about going into the woods again, I'd follow you," I said quietly. When I said that, he turned and rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand. Apparently saw my bite mark and turned my arm over. His eyes widened with shock.

"Please don't tell Sam, I hate him," when I said that he suddenly loosened his grip and relaxed his grip a little and shortened his pace to match mine.

"How long?" he asked. I knew what he meant. How long had I had the bite.

"That redhead in the forest just now gave it to me." He was breathing raggedly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to tell Sam. He'd know what to do. So you won't become a…," he trailed off.

"I don't honestly think I'll become a, you know vampire. I'm sure, please don't tell Sam..." I said softly.

"Why don't you think that you'll become a werewolf?" he asked his eyes growing dim.

"Just a feeling," I said.

"I'm sorry Ash I can't promise you that." he said solemnly. I frowned. He finally dropped his grip around my wrist He walked a couple feet before he stopped and said;

"What exactly did you see?" All of a sudden he was in front of me trying to look me in the eyes and his face was only inches away from mine.

"Who and which time?" I asked. His shoulders relaxed and then he asked;

"Well, how much do you know about the legends?"

"I know a lot about a lot of legends from a lot of different cultures. Which one? Ours?"

"Yeah," he sighed more than said. He sighed again and grabbed my wrist and pulled me down towards an oak. Like most the trees in this part they were partially uprooted so we sat on the edge of the trees.

"How much do you know about our legends?" He asked again, but rephrased slightly.

"Too much to name off the back of my hand," I admitted, "Now my turn to ask questions. Are you werewolf or shape shifters? Emily wouldn't tell me then tattled on me to Sam." This question took him by surprise and he answered;

"Shape shifters I believe. Do you know about the imprint part?" Now the surprise was on me. I had to think about it for a minute.

"Yeah," I said weakly.

"We have that bond, but this morning I got confused you had a fever that you get before you become a werewolf, and you had that and two werewolves can't have that," he said in a rush, "that's why I had to get Sam, to have him figure out if you were a werewolf, even though it is unlikely because in almost all of the history no female has become a werewolf… Except for Leah."

"I get the idea." We sat there in silence for a couple minutes. He leaned toward me.

"The thing is, you probably won't right away, is love me back." I leaned toward him.

"Well, probability is only right 50% of the time," I said, hoping he would get the message.

"EMBRY! ASH!" Sam yelled. Embry made a low noise in the back of his throat, almost like a growl. He hopped up and he held out his hand. Embry pulled me up and held me close.

"Act, like you would before all this." I nodded I went a couple yards away from where he was standing. I started walking still stumbling. A distance away I heard Embry laughing. I scowled.

Finally I made it out of the maze of trees. Embry was still laughing. I stuck my tongue out at him and made some not so nice gestures. He looked hurt. Hey he did say act like I would before all this. I heard movement in the house. "_Great,"_ I thought, _"_They're _here. Fun Jared, Paul, Jacob, Leah, Emily and whoever else is around when Sam tries to explain crap to me." _I sat back down where I was before. Jacob saw me and looked shocked, his eyes flickered from Sam to me again and again.

"You think _she's_-" Jacob stumbled.

"Again a nice hi would be fine," the whole crowd laughed at my frustration. I mean _does _anyone know how to say, "hi"?


	3. Chapter 3

I took some pipe cleaners, paper clip, and some pieces of construction paper out of my pocket. Sam ducked into the house. It was quiet for a while until I spoke up.

"Jeesh, ya'll are usually a loud group of people. I can usually hear you at our house." I said shaking my head. I started fidgeting with the pipe cleaners and ended up making a small helicopter thing with all of the stuff. Sam came outta the house and dropped an already battered book.

"Read it. Chapter 16, start there." I picked the brown leather bound book up. I looked at the title. It was familiar; I remembered reading this like five years ago. I stood up, back still to the support thingamie. I walked over the table and put it down carefully and returned to sitting improving my little helicopter.

"No, thanks, already read it like forever ago." He was staring at my wrist. Dammit I must've let them see the bite.

"Nice going," Embry muttered as he walked by to join his brothers.

"Shut up," I said, hitting him hard. Even for him being a werewolf and being like all strong or whatever he winced at the pain. Sam moved towards me. I jumped backwards off the porch.

"Touch me I will bite your fingers off." I said. Wow that sentence just like a vamp. Jake rubbed his finger as if remembering.

"I'm not going to play this game with you." Sam said. Wow that sentence sounded like a paranoid mom.

"Ash, he wants to help you. Let him see your wrist." Wow that sounded like an inexperienced brother, Jake sighed.

"Yeah, he might want to help me, but apparently not him. He wants to get his fingers bitten off!" I said trying to lighten the mood or change the subject.

"Humor won't always solve things. Let him see you wrist!" Jake shouted.

"Fine," I waved my wrist towards him and then returned it behind my back, "yeah humor doesn't solve _some_ things, but it does dissolve some stressed or whatever." I said

"Did I announce I now have sarcasm as a second language? So that means I'm already ahead of you in high school credits." He smiled but it soon faded.

"Let him see you wrist, it'll make the pain go away." Jared said shoving food in his mouth.

"What pain? I'm not in any pain. Don't assume things you don't know, dude." I said defensively.

"Guys shut up! Now, you don't feel pain?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows. I shook my head no.

"Are you a-"

"NO!" I said interrupting him, "why do you think idiots keep thinking I'm a werewolf. Now I'ma give you a hint what is in that book," I said waving my hand toward the book on the table, "that has the same exact symptoms of werewolves and were closely allied with them. Oh, and now I'm being nice another hint were closely allied with the element most, more closely allied with earth!" I shouted. I smirked, I was giving them another hint. My hair was on fire. Emily started edging to the doorway.

"You get water or something that is not nice to flames I will bite _your_ fingers off." I nearly screamed.

"But your hair…It's on fire." She said stopping.

"Well maybe, if your fiancé remembered or maybe read the entire book, I would calm down and be happy that I'm not the smart one here!" I wasn't really mad. I was pissed.

"Spirit's Warrior," someone whispered.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding, please lucky contestant come on down. Did you know you get a day free of not getting you fingers bitten off?" I said. I turned the flames off.

So I bet on two things on the moment that you're confused about the Spirit's Warrior and why I like saying something about biting someone's fingers off. Okay the easier one first, I don't know why I just like biting people and eventually in middle school I started to bite people's fingers. Now the Spirit's Warrior thing, a long time ago there was a little girl. She could see spirits and they would talk to her about their problems. Eventually when she got older the ghosts' whispers turned to a word then a shout then it got bloody. By the time she was 16 she was tired of the ghosts being mistreated by a type of cold one (f.y.i. vampires). For a while she had no idea that vampires could even see ghosts. Then the older ghosts explained to her that some vampires that fought for vengeance could see them. The older ones called them tigerira vampires. She was a direct descendent of an alpha werewolf. So she was stronger and faster. One day a woman named Sylvia about 29 told her of a vampire who raped and murdered her. Her story was so unfriendly that the young girl marched into the woods with Sylvia to where the vampire was when she was raped. She picked up a rock and cut herself down the arm. No sooner did she do that the vampire stood tall in front of her. She fought brutally against the vampire and won. Sylvia, who had in her other life had been gifted by a goddess with the ability to control fire, passed the gift along to the Spirit's Warrior. Because of a teenager's action Sylvia had been able to pass into her Otherworld. More horrifying stories came along and she kept fighting and winning and gaining new elemental gifts. One day another ghost came along and told her its' story it was so bad I wouldn't even know where to begin. She was furious, the ghost pleaded to her not to go fight, but she refused. She wanted to fight so that every poltergeist could have closure. By then she had acquired every element you could possibly think of, but as you can imagine she had grown old too. She was slower and weaker, and the vampire was uber strong and superly fast. All the ghosts came and watched her fight giving her all the advice that they could think of. The overload of all the spirits was too much for her to handle, but it helped her. While she had been fighting in her physical state she had crossed in the Spirit world. She would strike behind the vampire. But the vampire, cunningly, wore her body down and made the final blow. She would never be able to return to her physical state again. The vampire could see the spirit. She was on her knees crying by her body. He walked up behind her and twisted her neck, besides the fact that all of the ghosts were screaming to her. She was too sad thinking about her family the troubles she would leave to them. She wanted to die to relieve the pain.

From then on out generations of werewolf alpha descendants some had become Spirit's Warrior. Others werewolves and some others were normal.

"Still that doesn't give you full protection of not becoming a bloodsucking leech." Sam said.

"Hmm that would be a funny concept. Huh an algaetarian leech." I said.

"STOP IT!" Sam bellowed. I shut my mouth.

"Emily get the phone. Ash, I am going to call a vampire. He is going to come here and see if you are going to turn into a vampire. You cannot threaten to bite his fingers off. His name is Carlisle Cullen."


	4. Chapter 4

When Dr. Cullen got there, all the guys were on high alert. I could've sworn that when the vampire touched the bite Embry growled at him. When he was doing examining the freakin' oversized mosquito bite he took a deep breath and said;

"There is a strong possibility that she could turn into a vampire. I highly doubt that she is a Spirit's Warrior. If she was there would be some kind of mark or something on her wrist." I rolled my eyes. I started to think of the legends, and then a ghost of a little girl appeared.

"You're not going crazy. I mean their wrong they don't believe in ghosts. I'm sorry I scared you at other times when you were little, I didn't mean to. I was just trying to get your attention.

"You wouldn't say that I'm not going crazy if you knew me. You'd say I wouldn't be going into whatever is past insane." I mumbled. The doctor looked at me inquisitively.

"I'm sorry am I missing something? Am I apart of some joke?" he asked.

"Yeah you're missing something… Your imagination, adults and some teenagers loose their imagination. You know you may be werewolves and vampires, but you think that's it no more than that. You don't think that there are ghosts or otherworlds or even other dimensions and now I know why the first Spirit's Warriors fought, so they could have their peace and know that at least somewhere down the line someone will believe in them and fight for people can get their imagination back. Jake I know what you're going to say grow up and there are no such things as monsters or dementors or ghosts, but you can't lie to me when a ghost is standing in front of me." I said my temper starting to flare.

"If you can see a ghost then tell me what is her name and," he addressed the air, "tell me what she is saying then I will apologize to her and you," Sam said. He walked over to where I was staring. He grabbed the air around the ghost and finally whacked her in the face. She swatted at his head. Apparently he felt that because he stumbled back.

"I never said whether it was a girl or boy. Anyway her name is Tora. She says…..well she has some pretty colorful language, and that I have the right to be mad with you and all of them." I said gesturing toward the werewolves and vampire.

"How do I know your not lying?" I was getting mad.

"How do you know I'm not lying about not lying? YOU DON'T BELIEVE THE WORDS OF A KID BECAUSE YOU ARE A STINKY OLD LYING ADULT! Even though you are one of the worlds most popular myths you don't ever believe any of the other myths. Don't be surprised when one of your buddies or them," I said waving my hand towards Carlisle, "Find me lying broken and dead on the forest floor one day. Maybe you'll believe me then. Oh, and Carlisle you were right I should've had a mark on my arm…My left arm," I said as I pulled up my sleeve. It was waves within a moon within a sun surrounded by leaves and oak tree, looking almost like a bracelet. I turned and marched to the woods, someone grabbed my wrist. I stopped and jerked my arm from whoever it was. They apparently got the message that I didn't want to be followed. I was walking for a long time I thought for the first time since I stormed off. I might not ever see Embry again. Or Jake ,my brother, I knew I'd regret it. I had no idea where my feet had taken me. I realized I was crying. Suddenly a cold pair of hand were on my shoulders.

"Dinner," A deep voice said.


	5. Chapter 5

I whirled around. I tried calling elements. I felt something else's presence besides me and the vampire. Sam, I thought. Then reconsidered why Sam would come after me. Jake or Embry would or both. I thought about before I had heard somebody talking in my head. The vampire guy grabbed my bitten wrist.

"Oh, you've already been bitten? It's fresh though so that means your still human." I looked at him in the eye.

"_Oh, no! Ash, run!" _I heard in my head. It sounded like Jake.

"_She can't hear you Jake. It's no good we gotta help her." _said the Embry-like voice.

"_NO! Don't help me it's got nothing to do that I'm mad at you but don't. Only if I'm not doing so well." _I screamed mentally.

"Out of curiosity when did you get bitten?" Sheesh why do you people keep asking that? I did the only thing that made sense, swing. He countered and pushed me to the ground with force.

"They're always better tortured and fighting." he said, Okay eww that is gross.

"Ash! Use water to distract him!" Tora said. I was now grateful that I had a ghost friend. I did as she said. I grabbed at the air and pulled from the humidity a thin sliver of water. I threw it at his eyes. I made the ground push me away from him. ADHD so Tora had said was a battle reflex.

"You're always better completely dead," I said hurling air at him. He moved towards me and grabbed my arm. I twisted out of his grip. Again I called earth to move. Fire was next I twirled around in a fury of it but never burned. The others were coming I could feel it.

"_No! Don't act just watch in the shadows," _Jake thought at them.

"_Why would we do that? When she dies you'll be crying like a baby. You too Embry," _Leah countered.

"_C'mon Leah, have a little faith in me. Oh, and thanks I will laugh when I live and I will hate you even more now Leah. You're very hmmm rude!" _I thought. They seemed taken aback. I hadn't noticed it but I was still fighting him doing what Tora said. They finally got there but stayed back. I finally got stuck. He had my arms but I was parallel to him. I delivered the final blow, an elbow to his spine. It cracked, he crumpled but was still moving. I used the rest of my power to make a fire. The minute I released all the elements I had summoned I collapsed. Then everything was black.

**Sorry it was so short but for what's to come I think it would be best to cut it off here. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up the werewolves were whispering in the living room of my house. Embry was sitting in my room.

"She lasted longer than I thought she would," Sam had said.

"I think she's a vampire by now," Leah whispered.

"She would've smelled like vampire though," Jake replied. I looked up at Embry I put my finger to my lips telling him to not say anything.

"But maybe since she's so new to leechism that she still smells like human," Jared said. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I have to agree with Jared and Leah, because she is so new she might not smell like a vampire," Carlisle said. I nodded to Embry and he knew what I meant he could tell them. He took a deep breath and said;

"Hey guys she's up!" Leah was the first one in my room. She hurriedly walked and sat on the edge of my bed. I sat up slowly. She moved a piece of hair from my face like she was my mother.

"Are you okay, honey?" She asked putting her hand on my forehead. I pushed her hand away from me.

"Okay, one , eww, two, your not my mom, three get away from me, four I remember what I said and yes I will go back on it and no I am not a vampire. Now I will refer back to three, GET AWAY FROM ME and then number two, YOUR NOT MY MOM!" I said avoiding any questions.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked ignoring me.

"Get. Away. From. Me. Now, or I won't answer your questions." I said kicking at her. I noticed that my knee hurt a lot.

"It's no use fighting her Leah, she's going to get up and kicked down the driveway even it she had a broken leg so do us a favor and leave her alone." Jake said complainingly

"Oh, hey thanks Jake! You gave me an idea!" I said kicking her once more. She finally got off my bed.

"She's not human, but she's not vampire," Carlisle said.

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious," I said. I was getting kind of uncomfortable with all the eyes staring at me.

"Why did ya'll put Embry on guard duty to tell ya'll I was up?" I asked Sam.

"Are you hurt?" He asked wearily.

"Why does everybody keep asking that?" I countered.

"Quit it Ash I'm not in the mood to play games." Sam said.

"Then don't play the game answer my questions and I'll answer yours!" I started to feel like running into the woods again. Tora laughed in the corner.

"Adults are real funny now that I'm dead. I didn't know they could be so stupid. Makes ya wonder why they don't let kids drive or something. They're so stupid. I can't believe they still don't believe you." She said.

"Yea real funny especially when you have to fight for some one no one can see," I said to Tora. I turned to the idiots.

"Don't look at me like that! Maybe if you believed me she would show herself to you. Yeah I'm pretty sure she would if she wasn't scared of you. Hey, Tora why don't you try and hit Leah…" I said to them. Leah started to back away but Tora had already hit her. Tora ran around hitting people I had to remember to thank her later.

"Do you believe me now, Tora keep notes on who's lying." My eyes met everyone else's, as they told me they still didn't believe me.

"Why won't you believe me? I mean, what do I have to do to prove to you that there are such things as ghosts? Do I have to die like the first one did?" I asked pleadingly. Tora winced.

"NO!" I smiled my plan worked to get them to _say_ that they believed me. They're hearts will follow. I got up and waltzed past all of them. They all stared at my knee. I only looked later to find that there was a huge gash about and inch long and a couple centimeters wide and kind of deep. I barely even made it to the door before Embry grabbed my arm.

"Don't go outside." he said quietly.

"And why can I not?" I asked just about as soon as he finished his sentence.

"Because you saw what happened last time you went outside. You nearly died."

"I did not…not even close to dying and you know it." I leaned down and grabbed my bookbag.

"Besides, I have to teach the cheerleading squad how to cheer for competition. You're welcome to come." I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Embry drove me to the school where the cheerleaders were practicing or trying to. Me and him went and sat on the bleachers. To pass time I took out a notebook that I used for like every subject and started drawing for a project. I laughed softly. The project I had to work on was about a book that had werewolves. I laughed again and showed Embry.

"I thought you were going to teach them," he said quietly.

"I will they dared me to come, they thought I was criticizing them harshly. So I accepted the dare and they always…bully me, so I prove to the idiots that I am not always hiding behind Jake, Quil, and you." He nodded.

•••

Once practice was over I knew exactly what they were exactly going to do. I would start to laugh at me and mock me that would be my chance. Kandie, the captain, would say something along the lines of, "Oh, look baby came with one of her brothers friends to hide behind. Hey! What did we do wrong? Teach us a routine that we can use. Tehehe washed up gymnast." The only flaw in my plan the pack came. They would try to do not nice too nice things to them and sway them to try and shut me up and tell me that I was wrong. That would be the flaw in their plan.

Oh yeah you're wondering about the washed up gymnast part huh? Well when I was about nine or ten I was a gymnastic person. I spent about three years doing that and one time I made it to competition. I was in the middle of the routine and I landed on my ankle the wrong way and landed hard. Not only did I break my ankle, I shattered all the bones up to my knee. I never wanted to do gymnastics again but I wanted to shut these girls up, badly.

I got up and started to head to the door.

"Hey! Ashley," I hated being called by my full first name, "so who's your brother's friends? Come on be nice introduce us to who you're going to be hiding behind," there it was. I turned around.

"Kandie, this is Paul, Leah, Seth, Sam, Jared, Jacob, Embry, and Quil. Paul, Leah, Seth, Sam, Jared, Jacob, Embry, and Quil meet Kandie," I said pointed to the people as I said their name. Kandie moved forward and put her hand on Embry's chest, Embry looked at her in disgust. She grabbed his hand and put in on her lower back. Embry looked like he was going to puke.

"_I'm so sorry Embry, you look like you're going to puke,"_ I said mentally.

"_I feel like it," _he responded.

"So, what did we do wrong?" she said as she started rubbed places unmentionably sickening. Embry stepped away from her. She followed him and resumed the icky nastiness touchy crap. P.D.A. (Public Displays of Affection) I will never understand it.

"Everything," I said in one word and leaned against the cold, wall. Kandie started the fake waterworks.

"She's so m-m-mean. Please make her stop," She looked up at Embry. I admit she is pretty good at acting I almost laughed. Embry ended up laughing.

"Honestly, I thought you all did horribly, made me want to puke." he said. The group mumbled their thoughts and agreements. Kandie's eyes flashed with anger. She pushed Embry away.

"Fine then, show me what we should do if you think you're so good." I dropped my book bag at my feet. My plan was working really well. I walked past her but she pushed me to the floor I countered by "tripping" her ankle. Quil and Embry pulled me up one on each arm.

"Pay close attention," I smirked. I did some fancy and sort of dangerous maneuvers.

"Lesson one: learn gymnastics. It will help and improve your stunts a lot."


	8. Chapter 8

I taught them that originality and individuality were two different things, and that they needed to be incorporated into the routine. Kandie stayed scarce for the rest of practice. We went around and put everybody's ideas into the routine.

When we went back to Emily's house Sam said that if I ever wanted to be apart of their "group" I would have to study a lot. I didn't understand why. I was already taking high school classes. I mean I could skip a few grades but I don't want to leave my friends, really. Another reason I didn't understand was is why I would even want to kill with their group. They know I could take on a vampire all by myself, right? Yeah, I see how fainting might become a problem. Do they realize I can go on a bloodsucker killing spree alone with them not knowing? I think I would wait awhile so I could get stronger, and then try again. That I thought would be a good plan until am pointed out that you only grow with experience. Great, I see great fainting in my future. So now I am going to have to figure out which powers I have. I walked back home in silence with Quil, Embry, and Jake. I followed them by a few feet. I don't exactly remember what I was thinking. So for those readers who have continued reading will first off, thank you and yes I will go to lala land you will get over it. They ended up stopping. I figured that they were talking about something and asked me something.

"What happened?" I asked. Yes, I ask silly questions.

"We were talking about when we first figured out that we were… mythical beings. We think you'll be the one who takes it the easiest. Then we asked you thoughts," Quil explained.

"You're having trouble soaking it in. Aren't you?" Jake asked.

"No, just thinking, matter of fact it hurts so let's not think." I said with a forced smile.

"Admit it. It's alright we won't tell." Embry joked.

"No! It's not hard and you all leave so many clues behind its hard not to pick them up. I accepted the truth a long time ago." I said looking at the ground.

"When?" Quil asked.

"A long time ago." I replied.

"What time?" Jake asked.

"Let's see I read the book when I was eight, wanted them to be real. So about when Jake changed." I mumbled.

"It wasn't because of the book was it?" Embry asked.

"No, not really." I said quietly.

"Did you see us phase or something?" Jake asked.

"What is this? Fifty questions? Kinda."

"Did you see us un-phase?" Quil asked.

"NO! It's more when you came over to get Jake you went into the woods. And really why would you take woods unless you have a secret? Then you were talking about vampires. Then I hear you friggin' howling at night!" I said in one breath.

"How did you know it wasn't a dog or something?" Embry asked.

"I knew 'cause you all were talking about vampires." I counterd.

"How-"

" Because I'm smart that's why!" I interrupted.

"Did-"

"Because I'm smart that's why I did," I interrupted again, "any one else want to try?" I asked.

"No one? Okay, how about we walk?" I said. They turned and started walking. Not thinking, just following them. I stopped (half way unknowingly) and my knees gave as the powers of the Spirit's Warrior took over.


	9. Chapter 9

I was in a long corridor. There were pictures lining the walls. There was a mirror, I looked at myself. I was wearing a knee-length white and tan, flowery dress with a blindingly gold belt. There was a silver tiara on my head. It held seven gems. Orange was the largest and the one in the center. To its left here was purple, green, and then yellow. To its right black, blue, then white. I had all types of jewelry: armlets, bracelets, rings, necklaces, and ankle bracelets.

"_Eww," _I thought, _"definitely not something I would choose off the rack first." _

"Ashley, welcome," I turned and saw an older woman in a bright white, floor length dress.

"Please just Ash. I sorry do I know you?" I asked.

"Oh, you probably don't know me in this form." The lady said. I held my hand out to shake hers. I looked up she started to shrink. I blinked and looked at her. It was Tora!

"Tora! Why are you here? Why am I here? Am I dead?" I said shaking my head back and forth.

"You fare a Spirit's Warrior are you not?"

"I am."

"Come with me. Take off the tiara." I frowned, but did as she said. We walked into a huge room. There were statues circling the room, and there were levels each one was missing a floors they were more like ledges for more statues.

"Those," she said gesturing to the statues, "are past Spirit's Warriors starting with me. At the head of the room, was the biggest one. It was the only one not holding a swirly sphere. I looked around others were holding different colors like yellow, white, purple, and mostly green.

"Ah, you're wondering about the spirits and their colors. Well, the little spheres are their spirits indeed, but the colors are their strongest element. Mine was air, most are earth. Yours is umm, well, look at your tiara." Tora said pointing to the silver in my hand.

"I don't know what I'm looking for," I said softly, looking down.

"The jewels represent elements. Green is earth, yellow is air, blue is water, black-darkness. The clearish one is light, purple is spirit, and orange is fire. The middle one is your main element. The others follow in your strengths from closest to farthest from the center. So again, I ask what is yours?" I looked again.

"Fire," I said looking around for and orange sphere. I looked up at Tora her eyes were wide. She grabbed the silver in my hand. Her eyes wickedly scanned the room. She walked to the nearest statue.

"Check the Hall of Records for a warrior with fire for and affinity." She touched three statues and the spirit spheres disappeared into the statues, and the statues moved.

"I'm sorry Tora, did I do something wrong?" I asked befuddled.

"No, no my dear, I do believe you are the first fire Spirit's Warrior. And, also, with Darkness and Spirit as siding attributes." I was speechless. She handed me back the crown.

"Look you can't be here much longer without damage. You will need lessons. I will teach you how to get here and back safely." Then she faded. Where ever I was it was red. Like blood red.

"She's up!" I heard Jared shout. I tried to sit up but a strong pair of hands pushed me down

"What happened to you?" Embry asked. I opened my eyes again. Embry stepped back. Apparently they could see my eyes were all messed up.

"Your eyes they're all like bloody," Jake said.

"Get a wet washcloth, Leah," Sam said.

"Close your eyes, hun," Dad! I haven't heard his voice in a while. I tried to figure out where I was. The couch. I sat up and figured that I hadn't been there long. I was wearing that darned freaking dress…And all the stupid accessories.

"Wow you're…you're," Embry stuttered.

"Totally, hot!" Paul shrieked. I picked up something I think it was a box of band-aids. Yes, I am a teenager I fall…A lot.

"Go somewhere not nice Paul!" I SHOUTED

"Why would I-" I raised my hand, summoning air. Yes, I make him scared. Leah came back into the room. She threw the dripping towel towards me. I waved my hand and it froze in mid air. It hovered over to me. I put it on my eyes. Nobody ever said anything.

"Why, again, are ya'll so quiet, you're usually so loud," I couldn't stand the silence.

"Don't lie, what happened?' Sam asked. Dang. he is a demanding little thing.

"I don't know, I can't remember," I lied.

"Are you sure?" Dad asked. He looked at me in the eye trying to detect a lie.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why don't you believe me?" I said. I'm a good liar I do it all the time at school. Tora appeared beside me I could feel it.

"I will teach you how to control that," Tora said, patting my arm. I heard gasps. I looked up. My vision was clearer.

"Please don't tell them!" I told her mentally.

"I'm Tora!" she said happily. '

"She is real!" Paul shouted.

"Nah dip Sherlock." I mumbled. She turned invisible and disappeared with a laugh.

• • •

After the guys went home I took a shower. I walked into my room and flicked on the lights. I saw Embry sitting crossed legged on my bed.

"Embry, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have rights. Plus I'm imprinted with you so I have visitation right." he said, smiling. He picked up and armlet from the pile of stuff from my visit to the spirit world.

"I know you remember. What happened?" he said. I sat down beside him, and put my head on his shoulder.

"I can't tell you, wolf telepathy, so if I tell you, you would, might, accidently tell the pack. Sorry." I said closing my eyes.

"You can tell them you know. They have your secret, you have their secret." Tora said. Man, she appears at the most inconvenient times.

"I know, I want to sort it out for myself Tora. I'm sorry you're starting to get really annoying." I said, sighing. Embry's head snapped up. "Remember training tomorrow around four or so, okay?" She disappeared with a pop.

"She's gone." I said, and he relaxed.

"So, was I supposed to hear it?" he asked.

"If she let you hear it I guess so," I said shrugging.

"What secret?" he asked.

"I do know what happened. I just won't tell you until I sort it all out," I said.

"Well we could help you sort it out," he said, turning wrapping his arms around me. Jake looked in my room.

"Great my little sister and my best friend are in love, yuck" Jake said.

"Well, hey wait I do not, I am not in love with Quil! Eww gross!" I said.

"Hey, Embry," Jake said kind of awkwardly.

"Yup," Embry said.

"Don't try anything with my little sister, you hurt her I will, you don't even want to know."

"Uh, hey want to know what? I'm a big girl I can take care of myself! You guys should really meet what. He's sooo cool, and smart." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, well you're still my little sister; I am your older brother"

"Oh, I love this game! This is a chair and a floor and a ceiling. And that is the door; feel free to go through it." I said jumping up from my bed. Embry stifled a laugh.

"Doesn't matter, I-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah protect your little sister I got it. Wow real original now git!" I said trying to push him through the door, unsuccessfully. I planted my feet and tried again.

"Why won't you move?" he finally moved and I stumbled and fell.

"You know I don't need to fall more than I need to!" I shouted to the other room. I got up and sat on my bed again. Embry leaned down and kissed me. I've got to admit it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Guess you brother's going to kill me no," Embry said.

"He said anything, you did something, so literally he's not." I said putting my head on his warm, bare chest. I don't know for how long we stayed like that but I didn't care. Until that dreaded little spirit warrior rained on my parade again. Sheesh I'ma started calling her hurricane. Again, I slipped into the freakin' trance thing again.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hi, Tora, honestly I'm starting to not like you anymore." I said sitting down on the floor.

"Hmph, others have told me that too." She said frowning.

"Well, here's a tip: Don't ruin good moments. Take them when things are going bad." I said

"Wouldn't that make it even worse for them, making them mad again?" She asked, I looked up she was examining a wall.

"Yes, but you get over it faster. Why are you staring at a wall?" I asked getting up.

"It's a door we've been trying to get it open but it won't budge!" She said slamming her fist against the door.

"Oh yeah thanks for the bloody eyes it really freaked them out." I waked over to her saying that. It was a marble door. Thunder crashed. Tora pointed towards the ceiling and a huge lightning bolt went through the ceiling to her fingers and out her other hand at the door. The smoke cleared and the marble was unharmed. Tora shrieked with frustration.

"May I try?" I asked timidly.

"Do you think you know more than me? Do you think you're more powerful than me? I am fifty million years old, I know more than you would ever imagine!" She shouted, while I cringed.

"I just think maybe that's the problem, you know too much. Maybe and inexperienced warrior are the only ones allowed. You know to learn something you already know." I said softly. Her expression unhardened slightly.

"Well, you may be a child but you speak beyond your years. Go ahead." she said stepping away from the door. I stepped toward the door, and put my palms flat on the door. I willed the rock to move. It rumbled.

"If you speak the words of truth, you shall enter," a deep male voice said. It sounded like the voice of a god.

"I do not now who you are or what you speak of, but I am willing to take the knowledge you choose or not to reveal to me," I said. The words seemed to roll off my tongue.

"You are wise for a young child. You may enter, but you have to pure with my domain. Darkness for I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld and the dead, yielder of darkness and partial invisibility. Enter young Spirit Warrior," Hades said. I looked at Tora, she looked furious that she wasn't invited. She marched to the door, but a wall of darkness coated the door and I. I took a deep breath, I thought of darkness. How dark, but pure it was the door swung open to my touch. I was allowed to enter. A man, who radiated with power, was standing there. He held out an old weathered hand. I took it, and we waked into a blindingly dark and dreary place.


	11. Chapter 11

At my visit to the Underworld, Hades said that he would be my patron god. He said other gods and goddesses would offer to be my patron (Honestly I thought he was the coolest before). I accepted his offer; he blessed me with a stronger affinity with darkness and spirit. The three middle jewels on my tiara were now the largest.

Like last time I came back with bloody eyes. Tora wasn't very happy with me.

I couldn't stand the secret anymore. I told Jake, Embry, and Quil. I knew they would accidently tell the others but I wanted to let the others know I didn't like them very much. They yelled at me, but I didn't care. I was too preoccupied with trying not to test gravity, handing upside down. Yup, that's why I was called monkey several times in that one way conversation.

I trained with Tora that evening even though it was uncomfortable. This time I didn't come around with blood in my eyes! That's always good.

Life kept going I went back to school. I did training with Tora after school. I trained with the werewolves after training with Tora. Plus homework, chores, and television to do.

One day I was at Emily's waiting for them to come back, studying.

"Hey, Ash-"Sam started.

"Hi, Sam."

"Make you a deal. If you can do Jake's, Quil's, and Embry's class work and homework, you can go put and end to a miserable bastard's life. So deal or no deal?" He said with a tint of agitation in his voice.

"And when do you expect me to do all of that in my already too busy schedule?" I said bubbling and answer on my take home 10th grade prep test.

"Got to say deal," He responded.

"Fine deal," I said thoroughly irking him. He didn't expect I'd say yes.

"You get out of school," he said.

"How long?" I asked.

"Hmm, four days," Sam said.

"I can do that," I said. I put the test into my binder. I got up and hugged Embry. We didn't do much in front of them; just hug nothing as graphic as Sam and Emily.


End file.
